Another Chance
by HeavenlyKitten
Summary: Another child hood friend of Brian's comes to Miami, but not for him because it's her home... at least that's what she tells him. Spoilers for 2 fast2 furious
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I just saw 2 Fast2 Furious and if you havn't seen it you should. I havn't written anything in a long time and when I got home from the movie Sunday I got this idea. I've been wanting to do a story about Fast and the Furious for a while so this idea was just floating in my head. When I saw the second part I had to do this story. Of course somethings changed, but so far so good. Anyhow let me know what you think of this hcapter and I'll write more if you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fast and the furious or 2Fast2furious. I only own my character and her back ground.  
  
Another Chance  
  
Sweat poured down between the young woman's breast as she walked up to the shop where her car was being fixed. She pulled the top of her pink halter up onto her breast. Her long lightly darken hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. She had a slight tan, but still mostly white. Which was her blessing or maybe a curse. As she walked in the guy fixing her car looked up at her. He took in every inch of her from the little cleavage her low pink halt top showed to the whole lot of leg her short white mini skirt showed. He smiled at her and she returned the smile then ran into his waiting arms.  
  
"Wow girl you changed a lot." he said as he held her out at arms length to look her over again. It had been two years since he last saw her and when she called him to tell him to have her car ready by the end of the week so she could race it he couldn't wait to see her. She was beautiful, but not his type. She loved fast cars and men, but she was still hung up on some guy who broke her heart a while back.  
  
"It's been a long time since we last saw each other so of course I am change a lot." she said as she flashed him her one in a million smile." So how's my baby doing?" she asked as she leaned over the hood of her car.  
  
"Oh I've been fine you know holding races here and there..." he caught the look she gave him and laughed" Oh you meant the car yeah she's all fixed up for you. You know when you dropped her off here and said you didn't care if she got fixed or not then disappeared I thought you were in trouble, but then I saw...." she interrupted him  
  
"Look everything's fine. I hit a bad place back in LA., now I'm home where I belong and I'm thankful that you didn't sell my baby." she said  
  
"I knew you'd be back for her." he said  
  
"You know Tej, you've been really good to me I appreciate that more than you know." she said  
  
"Well, you're my girl I'd do anything for you." he said" Oh you should that your old crib is occupied by some else." he said softly  
  
"Who would want to live in the crapy ass boat?" she asked  
  
"Brian O'Connor." he said plainly. It had to come out sooner or later and yes he knew the history between the two, but that wasn't his business.  
  
"Oh, well, you'd think that with his job he could get anything to live in so he'll just have to pack his stuck and get out of my place." she said firmly as she walked toward her car.  
  
"Serena wait you should know something first." he started, but she wasn't listening.  
  
"I'll be back later to get my baby, first I need to reclaim my home." she said as she sped off.  
  
"Damn girl." Tej swore as he turned around and went back inside. He grabbed his cell phone and called Brian.  
  
" Hello?" Brian answer  
  
"Hey man you got trouble heading your way." Tej said with a heavy sigh  
  
"What kind?" Brian asked confused  
  
"Serena's back and she knows you're in her old crib." he said  
  
"Thanks man." Brian said then hung up.  
  
So Serena was back and heading toward him. God it had been a long time since he last saw her. They grew up together. He knew she was in love with him, but she never said anything until she saw him with Mia back in LA. then she confessed her love only to have her heart broken when he told her he didn't love her. Truth was he did love her, but thought she deserved better than him. 


	2. Part Two

A/N: Thanks for the lovely reviews. Even though I had a pretty bad day today I thought what better way to make it better than to write. I hope this is just as good if not better than the first part. I was only going to add part two, but decided to put the third part as well. So hope you guys like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anyone or thing from Fast and the furious or 2 fast2 furious.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Brian get out of my place right now!" Serena yelled as she got out of her car and stormed up to the boat.  
  
"Now, Seren come on we're friends you don't have to yell at me like that." Brian said using her nick name as he walked out onto the deck.  
  
"Yeah we're friends alright. You lied to me more times than I wanna count and you broke my heart only to brake another girls heart. Yeah I'd say we're as close as two people could possibly get without becoming one person.No one calls me Seren anymore so stop it." she spat at him.  
  
"I never lied to you Seren and how was I to know you actually had honest feelings for me?" he said as he walked closer to her.  
  
"You lied to me by omission. By not telling me that you were a cop and you'd have to be blind not to see how much I cared about you. I'm not that good at hiding my emotions." she said her tone softening a little.  
  
"If you would've asked me than I would've told you the truth." he said honestly" I had a lot going on back then so I didn't see the signs and you're right I should have." He stopped right in front of her and looked directly into her eyes. It was like being home. She was always the one to bring him back from the edge when he felt the world was to hard. She was his serenity. She never asked anything of him. Her only mistake was loving him.  
  
"That's all in the past. I'm only here now because you're in my place and I want it back." she said her voice a little unsteady. She avoided his eyes for a long time because she didn't want to see what she knew she'd see. He was home. She spent so much time being around him and loving him that she lost herself in his eyes. When she was scared, unsure or felt like no one cared she always found a place inside of his eyes. Now since she'd been gone for so long and they hadn't really seen each other she discovered there was no getting over Brian. She just refused to let her heart get involved. She made that mistake once and she got hurt she wasn't about to did it again.  
  
"You left it as well as you car. Tej said I couldn't have your car because he knew you'd be back for it. He didn't think you'd want this boat back so I needed some place to stay and he offered it to me. You want it back then you'll have to show up at the race tomorrow night. If you win I'll pack my stuff and leave. If not you can stay with me and you have to let explain my reasons for doing what I did therefore giving me a second chance at being your best friend again." he said in an undemanding tone.  
  
"You know, you're the only other person aside from Dom, and Suki that can beat me in a race." she confessed  
  
"Does that mean you decline the bet?" he questioned her curiously  
  
"No, it means that, that was the past I still have things you don't know about yet. I'll see you at the race tomorrow night and then I want you to pack your stuff and get out of my home." she said wanting to get away from him as soon as she could.  
  
"Where are you staying tonight?" he asked curiously  
  
"With a friend." she said as she got inside of her car.  
  
"You could stay here tonight if you want?" he said as he stood between the door and her preventing her from shutting the door.  
  
"I could, but I won't." she said surprised at how calm her voice sounded.  
  
"You scared?" he challenged.  
  
"Of you never." she said as she felt her skip a little beat.  
  
The heat of his body was nearly overwhelming. He wasn't wearing a shirt and his jeans had bee missing a top button She could tell he'd been working out. She had to get a way from him he was just too damn close for her comfort.  
  
"You know you use to be a lot more careful about letting me read what you were thinking." he said as he moved away from her car and step back closing her door as he did.  
  
"Yeah and look where that got me Brian." she said as she started her car up and drove off.  
  
Brian watched her go until he could see her. She looked even more beautiful than before. She'd grown up a lot and now she was more sure of herself than she use to be. Roman would love to see her now. He wonder if that's who she was staying with. If so than maybe he'd still get to see her before tomorrow night. He didn't realize how much he'd missed her until now. Seeing her again brought back old feelings he tried to hide for so many years and now all he wanted was to hold her even if it just friendly. He just wanted to be near her again and have things the way they use to be. 


	3. Part Three

Chapter Three  
  
"Hey Serena it's good to see you again." Roman said as he hugged her tightly  
  
"Oh my god Rom it's been forever since I last saw you." she said as she returned his tight hug.  
  
"Yeah, but you know stuff happens." he said as he opened his door wider to let her in.  
  
"Yeah don't I know it." she said as she walked into the small apartment and looked around.  
  
"I was surprised when you called me." he said as they both sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Yeah well, when I came back Tej let me know that Brian was at my old place and so I had to get your number from Tej. Thanks for letting me stay the night. I just didn't realize how I'd feel see Brian after all these years and the lies. Oh it sucks to be me." she said as she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on the top.  
  
"Yeah it does." Roman joked  
  
"Hey." she hit him playfully." You're supposed to tell me something possitive like it'll be okay. Don't sweat baby girl. You'll bounce back. Yada, yada, ya." she said as he laughed.  
  
"Looks like you've already given yourself a pep talk. So why you need me to do it." He reach out and touched her hair gently." You've been mine and Brian's best friend since you were a little girl I respect you more than any other female. I'm sorry Brian broke your heart, but believe me it's not worth the great friendship the three of us use to have. You've had plenty of time to think about it so now you have to choose if you're going to throw a ten year friendship out the window for something that never happened or if you're going to accept that things didn't work out as you had hoped, but still be friends. I'll respect whatever choice you make. I just can't make that choice for you." he said honestly.  
  
"You know you're not as bad as you'd like to make people think you are." she said softly" And you're right I just need to think about it." she said as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Look take the bed for tonight in the morning you can tell me what you decided." he said not mentioning the fact that Brian had asked him if she was staying with him or not. He knew she still care about him and he cared about her, but tonight she just needed time to herself. So he told Brian she wasn't staying with him.  
  
"Thanks Rom." she said as she kissed his cheek and went to get ready for bed.  
  
Roman made his bed on the sofa as comfortably as he could since it was a lumpy sofa. Tommorrow had to be a better day for her and tommorrow night he'd think of some way to push her toward Brian and Brian toward her. He just didn't know what he was going to do exactly. 


	4. Part Four

A/N: Okay so once I started writing I had an idea for my fourth chapter and thought why not put it up tonight to. Well, let me know what you think of this as well.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope don't own them still.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The night was warm. The light breeze that blew through Serena's hair and caressed her skin was like heaven. She'd been in the shope making sure that her car was a hounder precent ready fo tonight. Was she nervious oh hell yeah. Brian could beat her with his eyes closed and one arm tied behind his back. She knew that as well as him, but she was going to did it anyway. She looked her car over once more. It was Silver with blue fire streaks on both sides and blue flames on the hood. Her little honda had been through alot, but she'd never get rid of it for anything. She walked over to Tej who smiled at her. He gave her a once over then two thumbs up letting her know he approved of her choice in clothing. She wore a pair of tight fitting jean hip huggers with a soft blue halter top that tied in the back. Her hair was down but had curls at the ends. She wore little make up and huge silver hoops in her ears. Her belly ring had blue gem stone in the middle of a silver heart. She felt great and looked great.   
  
"I tkae it you approve of you car." Tej said as he put an arm around her waist  
  
"Yes, I do. Now if she could beat Brian I'd love her even more." she said softly  
  
"Whoa baby girl even I can't make her as good as Brain's driving. Aside from Suki he's the only other person I know that can beat you and that's pretty damn good." he said as Brian drove up and parked beside Serena's car. He had a nice silver car with electric blue strips on the side.  
  
"Well, Serena I've decided that tonight you can sleep in the bed, but don't expect me to sleep on the hard floor." Brian said as he got out of his car and walked over to her.  
  
"You sound to cocky for your own good." she said her voice surpriseingly calm sounding. Brain wore a loose fitting white button up shirt with a pair of faded blue jeans. Even she had to admitt he looked very good.  
  
"No, it's not cockieness it's just honesty." he said as he stopped right in front of her.  
  
"Whatever you say." she said her mind not wanting to think straight right at this moment.  
  
"Okay people get in your cars and get ready." Tej said as he felt the tension.  
  
Everyone got in their cars and prepared to be the first place winner. Although Serena and Brain were racing for more than money. Serena quickly focused her attention on the task at hand. She had to beat Brian no matter what.  
  
"Come on baby you can do this for me." She softly cooed to her car as he rubbed the top part of the dash.  
  
Tej put his arms up then let them down as the cars took off. First was an Oragne car with a green dragon on it. Second was a red car with a heart on the hood. Then Brian and Serena was close to Brian. Serena tried to get past Brian, but he kept swerving in front of her. He finally made it passed the red car. Serea made it passed and then she made it finally passed Brian. The Orange car was giving her hell though and Brian was coming up close on her rear end. She quickly passed the Orange car. So far she was in the clear. It was until they were heading back that Brian came up closer to her. She hit her nos button and zoomed ahead. Brian did the same and had managed to pass her by just an inch. He had beaten her to finish line just barely. She was opening her door and standing by it about to say something to Brian when the red car smashed into her car on the side she was standing at. She barely had time to do anything, but react. Brian didn't see her and wondered if she had gotten back in the car o if she had been thrown.  
  
"Serena!" he yelled as he raced toward the cars. When he got up to them he saw that the red had completly sashed the driverside of Serena's car in so bad that if she was in there she couldn't have survived it.  
  
"I couldn't stop my brakes didn't work." The man driving the red said  
  
"Didn't you get your car checked before coming out?!" Roman asked furiously  
  
"I assumed it was fine." the man said  
  
"You assumed? Well, look what your assumtion did!" Tej said as he saw something move underneath the two cars.  
  
"Somebody please help." Serena's tiny weak voice asked from underneath the two cars.  
  
"Serena my god you're okay." Brian said as he knealt down so he could see her. She stretched out her hands and he gently pulled from underneath the cars then into his arms.  
  
"I didn't know what to do so I laid down and prayed I wouldn't get ran over." she said softly.  
  
"Are you hurt anywhere?" Roman asked as he walked up to them.  
  
"I just scraped my arms and hit my head, but I think I'm okay." she said her voice shaky from the near fatal accident.  
  
"you're okay that's the imporatn thing." Brian said as they both stood up.  
  
"Owe. I hurt my ankel." she said as she leaned against Brian for support.  
  
"I'm gonna take you to the hospital to get you checked out." he said then he saw the guy that had ran into her car." You will never race with us or anyone else ever again. Tonight someone could've been seriously injured or died because of your carelessness." he said as he shot the man a death stare and then got into his car and took Serena to the emergancy room.  
  
"Okay everyone shows over go home before the local five o come out again." Tej said and everyone went to their own cars. 


	5. Part Five

A/N: Sorry it took me so long, but I thought I posted it a few days ago anyhow 'RL' got in my way of writing once again, but we all know how that is. So,I forgot that I had this under the 'R' rated section so I was trying to becareful with what I put in it, but when I went back to check I saw that it was indeed under 'R' rated. Okay so I don't have to worry to a point. Anyhow hope you guys like these next three chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly no I still don't own anyone or thing from FAF or 2F2F.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Damn Brian it's just a slight concussion and a few bruises." Tej heard Serena yell and he looked to see both Brian and her walking up to the garage. He just smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Yeah, but you almost died lastnight." Brian said as he stepped between her and the door to the garage.  
  
"Yeah, key word being 'almost'. I'm fine. You haven't let me out of your sight since the accident. If you don't give me my space I'll kill you." she warned softly  
  
"Hey Brian man I think she means it." Tej joked from inside the garage.  
  
"You two are always fighting get over it. Kiss and make up before I kill you both." Suki said as she walked out.  
  
Serena just let out a heavy sigh as she walked inside followed by Brian.  
  
"How's my baby doing?" she asked as she caught sight of her car. She whinced outwardly as well as inwardly. Her driverside door was ruined completely." Damn." she swore as she inspected the damage.  
  
"Yeah it was worse, but I managed to get most of the dents out" Tej said   
  
"You know if I hadn't gotten out of my car and made a split second decision to lay on the ground I would've died." she said with a heavy sigh" All I was thinking was I had to beat you." she confessed to Brian.  
  
"You're okay now." Brian said as he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.  
  
"No, you don't understand I'm never going to be able to get into my car without replaying the whole scene in my head." she said as she gently pushed away from Brian." It's so vivid in my head every detail. I thought for sure I was dead, but I heard you yell out my name. I knew I was going to be okay so I somehow found my voice and called out. Then you pulled me out from underneath the cars." she looked directly into his eyes." You've always been my safe place. Everytime I was scared all I had to do was reach for you and everything was okay. You haven't been there for me for a long time so had no choice, but to cope on my own." Tej had chosen this moment to walk out leavin the two of them alone to sort things out.  
  
"What happened in LA is over with." Brian said  
  
"But the memory and the pain is still real. You broke my heart Brian." she said " you made me cry for a whole week. I didn't want to do anything because I knew I could never have you in my life without wanting to be more. So I left. I ran away to avoid getting hurt again. I came here not because you were here, but because this is the one place that found to call home that you weren't in. I had a great life here. I left my car here after you broke my heart in LA. I never wanted to see it again. Then one day I woke and realized life goes on with or without you. I chose to get over you and came back to the one place you weren't. Only thing was you were here and the moment I saw you it was like all those old feelings came rushing back. I was so angry at you and myself." She had begun to pace a line in front of him now." I was angry at you for making feel all those feelings I had no clue how to describe and I was angry at myself for allowing you to get that close to me." She stopped and turn to face him at this moment.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt you in LA. I sorry I didn't tell you I was a cop." he said as he closed the distance between them." But you have to admit there's still something between us and this time I wont let you run away from it. Back in LA I thought you deserved better than me. Do I have feelings for you? Yes. Do you make me so crazy that I don't know if I want to kiss, makelove to you, or just wring your neck? Yes you do. I say we don't talk because words always end up getting mixed up and people get hurt." he said as he gently grabbed her hand.  
  
"Brian don't." she said knowing he was going to kiss her. If he did she'd get lost and only allow him to hurt her again.  
  
"I swear I won't hurt you." he said as he kissed her.  
  
It was meant to be soft and sweet, but the moment his lips touched hers his good intentions went out the window. At that moment he wanted to be anything, but sweet with her. Her lips were soft and warm. The feel of her body against his made it hard for him to think of anything except getting her closer to him. Preferably without the clothes. Her hand found their way to his neck as she pressed herself closer to needing to feeling his body on every inch of her. His hands went from her hands to her hips as he pulled her up closer to him deepening the kiss. Her lips opened without hesitation allowing his tong entrance into her warm mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck her feet barely touched the ground at this point. A Loud cough from the doorway caused the two to brake apart. Serena looked at Brian as her hand went to her well kissed lips as she tried to control her breathing. 


	6. Part Six

Chapter Six  
  
Brian was the first to turn around and see who was at the doorway. He let a soft snort and waited for Roman to give him a lecture.  
  
"See and here I thought I'd have to come up with a plane to make the two of you get back together who knew it would only take some idiot who didn't know who to get his car inspected." Roman said as he walked in with a proud smirk on his face.  
  
Serena looked at Roman then at Brian and without saying anything she ran out the door.  
  
"What the hell are you waiting for man go after her." Roman said when Brian made no move to go after her.  
  
"She's good at running away from intense situations so let her do it." he said as Roman smacked him in the back of the head." Hey." he said as he rubbed his head.  
  
"If you let her get away after everything you two have been through I'll beat the hell out of you." he warned  
  
"You were going to come up with some plane to get us together?" Brian asked touched by his friend's concern.  
  
"At least to being friends again. Man, we use to hang out all the time. She was like one of the boys. Her only mistake was falling for you. Because your dumbass never stopped to see the woman she grew into. You always treated her like you did me. It was pretty obvious she liked you more than I did." Roman said  
  
"So I was blind and dumb yes, we've established that already." Brian said  
  
"Now, that you know how she feels go after her." Roman persisted.  
  
"I am if you'd get out of my way." He said  
  
"And don't you make her cry." Roman shouted at him.  
  
By the time Brian had caught up to Serena she was already on the boat. He walked in to see her throwing clothes into her bag. She whinced a little because she still wasn't fully healed. He wonder if he was a little too rough with her. He saw the tears softly fall from her eyes and it hit him hard just how much she really cared about him.  
  
"So you're running away again. How brave of you." Brian said as he leaned against the door frame.  
  
"I hate you so much Brian O'Connor." she said tearfully.  
  
"I know." he said as he remained in the spot that he was in.  
  
Her hair had come out of the neat little bun it had been in earlier to now hang loosely down her back and to hang over her shoulders a little. Her white dress she had on now had dust from the long run she took. He saw her white heels slung over in the corner with the straps broken. He then looked down at the back of her heels and saw tiny little cuts on them from the shoes.  
  
"You are so selfish. Self centered. Dumbass of a man and I hate you for all that." he heard her say to him her back still turned as she still packed more clothes into her bag." I'm sorry I ever thought I had feelings for you. How could I have feelings for someone who treats me the way you do then just expect me to forget what you did and make nice, nice with you. Well, sorry to disappoint you Brian, but I don't work that way. You hurt me badly once I will not give you a second chance." she said as she closed the bag up." You want this shitty as place then keep it. No, I'm not running away Brian I'm protecting myself. Miami is my home and I won't leave because of you." she informed him as she turned to face him. He was looking her up and down with the strangest look on his face. It both worried and excited her." What is there like a bugger stuck on my face or something?" she questioned  
  
"No, it just occurred to me that the whole time we've known each other I never saw passed the best friend who was always there for me no matter what to see the woman she grew up to be. So now I'm noticing the woman she grew into." he said as he closed the few inches between them once again.  
  
"Oh no, not this time Brian." she said as she placed a hand up to hold him off.  
  
He looked at her hand that had now come in contact with his chest. He gave her a little smirk as his hand went to her chest. She tried to back away from him, but since the edge of the bed was at the backs of her knees she fell on her butt onto the bed with Brian forcing her all the way back as he leaned over her.  
  
"Oh yes this time and every other after this." he said as he bent his head down toward hers.  
  
She turned her head away which caused his lips to hit the side of her neck. She pushed at his chest and shoulders trying to squirm her way out from underneath him, but didn't get that far.  
  
"Brian." she said softly as he kissed the side of her neck then her ear lob.  
  
"Now, that I'm seeing you as the woman you are I'm seeing what I've been missing. You are an amazing woman whom I want for as long as it's possible to have you" his voice was low and his breath sent shivers of excitement down her spine. "I want you and I have since you came to me in LA. to confess your love for me." he confessed honestly as he looked down into her face. The cut from the accident was still there across the right corner of her forehead and her right cheek was still bruised. The thought of losing her was nearly overwhelming. He could deal with her hating him, but never seeing her again was something he couldn't even begin to imagine. He gently traced the cut on her forehead." When I saw that car crash into yours I thought I'd lost you for good. I made a promise to never let you go if you did make it." he then leaned over and very lightly kissed the tiny bruise on her cheek.  
  
Serena couldn't think straight with him this close and touching her so lightly. It was the mention of the accident that brought her back to reality.  
  
"No." she said firmly as she shoved him off from her.  
  
He moved away from her, but still gently held her arms.  
  
"I will not do this again. First I'm just your friend, then I'm more. I can't do this to myself Brian." she said softly  
  
"I won't let you run away from this just because you're scared." he said a he still held onto her wrist where he could feel her pulse beating rapidly. At least he had some sort of effect on her. He thought.  
  
"Just give me some time." she said softly" All I need from you is a little patience and time." she looked into his eyes at this moment and sighed defeated.  
  
"I'll give you time, and patience. I'll give you whatever you need." he vowed" But don't expect me to stop trying to be with you." he added as he kissed her lips deeply.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him and just when she would've asked him to do more he moved away from her gave her a quick kiss then left. 


	7. Part Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
The next few weeks Serena spent helping with her car not only because she loved it, but because it kept her from having to around Brian. It also kept her mind off him. Who knew that the little boy who use to always come to her for help when he was in trouble would turn out to be the man she wanted in her life always? She did that's who. The moment she first met Brian she knew he was going to be more than just some boy in her life. She thought about this as she took a brake from fixing her car. She had her hair up in High pony tail to keep it out of her face which she now took down to put it a little higher. Normally she wore nice clothes not because she had to, but because it made her feel good. Today she wore a pair of old jeans and a gray top that hung snugly to her chest. She had grease smeared on her left cheek and a little on her hands. As much as she tried to fight it her mind went back to that day she met Brian and Roman for the very first time.  
  
'Hope!' she called referring to her little dog who chose the rainiest of all days to run away. 'Damn dog always has to do the dumbest things' she said out loud thankful no one was around to hear her talking to herself. 'Hope come here girl' She called as she walked a little further through the rocky area of the beach she had been walking down for the passed half- hour. Her entire body was soaked. The tiny red summer dress she wore was now like a second skin to her and the shoes she wore were ruined from all the mud she'd walked in. Just as she saw Hope she suddenly lost her balance and came tumbling down the hill landing in a huge mud puddle. She screamed the whole way down then immediately shut her mouth the moment she hit the muddy water.  
  
'Are you okay?' she heard a male voice aske as she moved her muddy hair out of her face. All she could really make out was his eyes. They were incredible.' I assume this is your dog' he said indicating the what use to be white fury soaked animal some other guy was now petting.  
  
'Yes, that's my dog.' she said as she took his out stretched hand allowing him to pull her to her feet.  
  
'All this for a mangy mutt?' the other guy questioned  
  
'Yes, because that mangy mutt happens to be my best friend.' she said as Hope ran up to her nearly causing her to fall back down if it hadn't been for the guy that pulled her out of the puddle catching her before she fell.' Thank you. I'm Serena.' she introduced herself softly  
  
'I'm Brian and that guy over there is Roman' he said as Roman came up to them.  
  
'So I take it the country club was closed for today so you decided to come roll around with the lower class.' He said  
  
'I came to find my dog thank you for helping me.' she said as she turned to put the leash on Hope who ran up to Roman.  
  
'Looks like your dog doesn't want to go with you.' Brian said as-a -matter-of-factly.  
  
'Hope come on let's go before it gets worse.' she demanded, but the stubborn dog wouldn't leave Roman's side.  
  
'Don't worry I'll clean her up for you and bring her when she's ready. You can go on back to that nice little country club of yours.' Roman said  
  
'Thank you, but I can take care of my own dog.' she snapped' For your information I don't go to country clubs.' she was already mad because she ruined her clothes, shoes, and had to explain to her parents what happened.  
  
'Oh what to stuffy for you.' Roman questioned wanting to test the girl's ability to hold her own.  
  
'To many stuck up snobbish ignorant people there.' she said' But guess ignorant people are everywhere.' she added as Hope ran back to her and she put the leash on her.' It was nice meeting you two.' she said then went to walk off, but as she went up the same hill she fell down she heard a short whistle then felt this jerk backwards as Hope took off running down the hill toward Roman. Serena on the other hand took another tumble down the hill right back into the same mud puddle Brian had pulled her out of. Brian and Roman just laughed. She glared at first Hope then the two guys laughing at her.  
  
'Here let me help you out of that once again.' Brian said as she grabbed his hand  
  
'Oh thank you so much.' she said sarcastically just before she jerked him down in the puddle with her.  
  
'Hey!' he said as he landed nearly on top of her. She laughed as did Roman.  
  
She was brought back to the present by the sound of her car being cranked. She looked up to see Tej in the driver seat. He smiled at her as she walked over to him.  
  
"Your car is fixed." he said pointy  
  
"Thank you" she said as she flashed him a huge smile  
  
"So now all you gotta do is fix that broken heart of yours." he said  
  
"I know, but that's going to take more time than fixing my car." she said  
  
"He's a good guy and you two have been through a lot both together and a part. You've been given a second chance at something just don't let the past stop that from happening." he said as he kissed her forehead then left to go answer the phone. 


	8. Part Eight

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely feedback sorry it's taking me awhile, but you know how RL is. Anyhow So I hope you guys still like the story I have to admit I actually like writing this story, but you know what they say all good things must come to an end sometime. So once again thank you for all the sweet feedback hope you enjoy the last three chapters to this story.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own them.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Hey are we racing tonight or what?" Roman asked as Brian got out of his car.  
  
"Yeah if you're up to it." he said as he walked into the shop.  
  
"You know I'm always up for a good race." Roman said cockily  
  
"Yeah I know, but you do know that if you lose you have to pay money?" he questioned  
  
"Yeah I know, but who said I was going to lose." he said as he sat down in a near by chair.  
  
"Hey Brian roman how's it going?" Tej asked as he came up to them.  
  
"It's great. How's Serena's car?" Brian asked  
  
"We just finished it, but Serena's a little nervous about racing again." he said as they watched her polish up the car.  
  
"Well can you blame her she almost died not too long ago." Roman said  
  
"Yeah which is why she's not racing tonight." Brian said not wanting to go through what he did the last time. The thought of almost losing her was unbearable.  
  
"She's not going to like you forbidding her to race." Tej said" She'll do it just for the hell of it." he added  
  
"That's why she won't know about the race tonight until it's all over and done with." he said  
  
"Just tell her you love her and get it over with other wise she's going to think you're just a control freak trying to run her life." Roman said  
  
"He's right Brian. She's hurt over you past together, but I'm sure if you proved you've changed she'll give you another chance." Tej said as Serena walked up to them.  
  
"Hey guys what's up?" she asked  
  
"Nothing much." Brian said" Your car looks great." he added softly  
  
"Yeah she always bounces back from a rough crash just wish I could do the same." Her voice took on a disappointed sound." You know Tej about the race tonight. I don't think I'll do it after all." she said to Brian's surprise.  
  
"It's understandable." he said as he rubbed her shoulders comfortly.  
  
"How did you know about the race tonight?" Roman asked curiously  
  
"Suki came in and told me earlier, but I told her I'd think about it." She said as she sat on the table." I'm just not ready to risk my life out there again. I mean yeah it's a rush going ninety to nothing in a flat second, but it's a harsh slap of reality when suddenly you find yourself stuck under two cars. While you're driving you don't think I can die, but when it's all over and you look back at what's left of your car that's when it hits you." she said as she looked up at Brian" I know you're going to be out there racing I'm asking you to please be careful." her eyes locked with his as she said this to him.  
  
"Hey, don't worry I'm not going to die in some care crash. You can't get rid of me that easy." he said as he pulled her head down to his and kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
"I have to go I'll see you at the race." she said as he lifted his head from hers and she left without a second look back.  
  
"She's right you've gotta be careful out there tonight we got two new racers who'll do anything to win." Tej said giving them a warning.  
  
"Thanks for the heads up, but like I told her she won't get rid of me that easy. Yes, I love her and as soon as this race is over with I'll tell her. I know she loves me too she just needs to know that I'm serious about us this round." he said  
  
"And like I said before if you make her cry in a sad way I'll beat the living shit out of you." Roman warned  
  
"Ha, yeah you hit like a fucking girl and you're going to beat the shit out of me. Ha." Brian joked.  
  
"Yeah well just hurt her and see what I'll do to you." Roman said  
  
"I won't hurt her." Brian said  
  
"That's good cause I'm tired of seeing the girl mope around here like a lost puppy." Tej said 


	9. Part Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
That night when Serena went to the race she wore a short blue skin tight dress with strappy heels. Her hair was pulled up in a clip with little curls framing her face. She searched the crowd of drivers for Brian. She saw him he wore a pair of faded jeans and a white skin tight wifebeater. His car was of white with blue streaks on the side of it. She smiled softly as she walked toward him. The closer she got the harder her heart pounded in her chest and the more difficult it got for her to breath. She felt like she was sixteen again and just discovering she had a crush on him. She tried to calm her beating heart and breathing, but she knew it was hopeless he had this strange affect on her. When he caught sight of her his eyes roamed over her entire form and then they met her eyes as he smiled at her.  
  
"You know I got a few minutes before the race if you wanna wish me good luck." he said as he pulled her to him.  
  
"Good luck Brian." she said as she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and stepped back.  
  
"Hold on." He said as he gently grabbed her wrist" That's all I get." he then pulled her back to him and kiss her deeply on the lips.  
  
She could hear the people in the back ground with their catcalls and softly whispered words as she wrapped her arms around Brian's neck and kiss him fully. When he stepped back from her she looked right into his eyes. Promising him more after the race was over.  
  
"If you die I'm going to be very pissed at you." she warned as he got into his car.  
  
"After a kiss like that I promise you I'm going to make it through this race if only to have one night with you." he said as he kissed her again.  
  
She stepped back into the crowd and watched as the cars got ready then took off. First was Roman in a silver spider with purple flames on the hood and side of the car. Next was a yellow car she couldn't make out what it looked like. Then it was a solid red car then she saw Brian. Why the hell was he last? she wondered then saw him quickly pass the red and yellow to where he was now racing against Roman for first place. Oh yeah this was going to be a great race. Brian and Roman were nose to nose as the finish line came in sight. She was so caught up in the race that she hadn't really noticed the other cars until she heard someone say something about a fire. She turned and saw the other two car on the side of the street apparently they crashed into each other and now the red one was on fire.  
  
"Everyone move back a few feet so you don't get hit with any debrie." Tej said once a few men got the two drivers out and away from the cars.  
  
"What the hell happen?" Roman asked as he came up behind Serena.  
  
"We had a slight accident." Tej said as the sound of sirens was heard and everyone made a run for their cars.  
  
"Oh this is just lovely." Serena said then saw Brian. She ran up to him and threw herself into his arms." Oh I'm so glad you're okay." she said into his neck.  
  
"Yeah even though Roman won the race I'm glad to have you in my arms again." he said as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.  
  
"I love you Brian. I always have and always will." she vowed softly  
  
He didn't say anything he just kissed her.  
  
"Come on we'd better get going before we're arrested." he said as he pulled her toward his car.  
  
They got in and drove to the boat house. The whole ride there Serena didn't know what to think of his reaction. Did he not love or did he love her and just didn't want to say it or what? She was so confused at this point. 


	10. Part Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
Neither one said anything as they walked into the boat they both called home. Brian looked over at Serena who stood just in the doorway. He knew she was thinking something was wrong since he didn't say he loved her when she had told him she loved him. Truth was she took him by surprise. Yes, he loved her more than anything in the world, but he wanted to do this right. So when she made no move to come any further he flipped on the lights to reveal his surprise for her. The bed had White and pink rose petals on the top of it. There was a vase of white and pink roses next to the bed. Serena took in the view and then looked at Brian and smiled. He remembered that she loved white and pink roses. He took her hand in his as he pulled her to the bed. He sat down so that she stood in between his legs. His hands rested on her hips. Her hands were on his shoulders.  
  
"I remember the first time I saw you." He said softly" You wore this red bikini and your hair was down." she gave him a funny look before she spoke up to correct him.  
  
"No, I was covered in mud because it had been raining all day and I was trying to recover my dog." she corrected him.  
  
"No, that's when we first met, but I saw you a few weeks before that. You were on the beach with a group of your friends. I thought you were so beautiful, but then I got to know you and realized that beauty went beyond the looks. You have this big heart that you open up to everyone. I didn't think I deserved to be in that heart of yours. I tried to give you an easy way out, but instead you got hurt. I didn't plan for that to happen." he said as he kissed her hands gently.  
  
"You were the first male in my life that never expected anything you just accepted me for me. It was so easy for me to share my hopes. My fears. My dreams with you. When I realized that I couldn't even begin to imagine my life without you in it I knew was in love with you." she confessed softly  
  
"You told me you hated me." he reminded her  
  
"I was angry at you." she said sheepishly.  
  
"I know." he said" I love you. I've always loved you and I always will love you." he said as he kissed her gently on the lips.  
  
She returned his kiss with all the pent up passionshe held inside of her. No other guy ever came close to making her feel the way Brian made her feel. He leaned back so that she was on top of him. His hands slid the straps of her dress down her arms as her hands found their way underneath his shirt. He kissed her neck as he rolled over to where she was underneath him. He brought his lips back to hers as he deepened the kiss. This was it. Their happy beginning. They'd waited so long for it and now they finally had it. Neither one knew how long they stayed in bed because by the time they opened their eyes it was mid afternoon and it was the sound of Roman's voice they caused them to wake up.  
  
"Hey Brian man you up?" Roman asked as he walked into the room" Oh man well, I guess I don't have to ask how things went." he said once he noticed Serena in bed with Brian.  
  
"You knew we'd get back together." Serena said as she felt her face color.  
  
"Yeah I did. I'm gonna go I'll just see you two later on." He said as he turned and left.  
  
"Oh my god." Serena said as she buried her face in Brian's shoulder.  
  
"You know he knew before you told me that you were in love with me. He told me so him self." Brian said  
  
"I think he has this sixth sense." she said  
  
"Let's get dressed an go to lunch or something." Brian suggested  
  
"Hmm I kind of like it right here." Serena said as she pulled Brian's head down toward hers and kissed him deeply.  
  
"Mmm I do to, but all that 'work' caused me to be hungry." he said as he pulled back.  
  
"Okay fine let's go get some food. I wanna see Suki and Tej anyway." she said as they got out of bed to get dressed.  
  
When they made it to the garage Suki was outside she walked up to them as they got out of the car.  
  
"How could you two hook up and not tell me?" she asked  
  
"I see Roman's already told you guys." Brian said   
  
"Yeah he did." Suki said  
  
"You know all I gotta say it's about damn time." Tej said as he came out of the garage" I swear if the two of you got into one more dumb ass argument I would've fucked both your cars up then locked you two in a room together." he said  
  
"Yeah I could see you doing that." Serena said  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent with them just hanging out with their friends and having a great time. For now life was great and whatever tomorrow held they'd face it together. Love wasn't as easy as they thought it would be, but it sure felt great once they stopped denying themselves and finally accepted the love they have always had for each other.  
  
Closeing note: So how did you guys like this story. I didn't know where else to go with it so I thought this would be a great way to end it. I appeciate all the great reviews it was great writing for you guys. 


End file.
